civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
The Maya (Pacal)
The Maya led by Pacal is a civilization available in vanilla Civilization 5. It requires the Gods and Kings expansion pack. Overview The Maya Primarily inhabiting regions of present-day Mexico, Guatemala, and Belize from the 3rd to 10th centuries AD, the Mayan people lived in a network of independent kingdoms sharing a common culture and religion. While their true origin is shrouded in mystery, numerous theories exist as to the early development of Mayan civilization. According to archaeological records, the first distinctly Maya settlements were established around 2000 BC. Growing from pre-agricultural communities into vast urban centers, the Mayan city-states came to rely on sophisticated farming techniques for both sustenance and trade. Although many of their settlements suffered from an unexplained collapse late in the 1st millennium AD, numerous cities still thrived until the arrival of the Spanish Conquistadors in the 16th century. Pacal Commonly known as "Pacal the Great," the Mayan king K'inich Janaab' Pakal is perhaps the most renowned of all Mayan rulers. Ascending to the throne at the tender age of 12 and ruling for nearly 70 years thereafter, Pacal inherited the city-state of Palenque during a time of great turmoil. Although the historical details surrounding his reign are often hazy, Pacal is best known for reinvigorating the ravaged city, which had been sacked repeatedly during the rule of his predecessors. Leading a vast construction effort, Pacal oversaw the creation of immense and remarkably detailed structures throughout his domain. Most famously, Pacal's burial tomb, known as the Temple of Inscriptions, features an intricately carved history of the king's life presented in Mayan glyphs. With an astonishing number of well preserved inscriptions, the temple has given contemporary archaeologists crucial insight into the once lost history and culture of this great Mayan city. Dawn of Man Your people kneel before you, exalted King Pacal the Great, favored son of the gods and shield to the citizens of the Palenque domain. After years of strife at the hands of your neighboring rivals, you struck back at the enemies of your people, sacrificing their leaders in retribution for the insults dealt to your predecessors. The glory of Palenque was restored only by the guidance afforded by your wisdom, as you orchestrated vast reconstruction efforts within the city, creating some of the greatest monuments and architecture your people - and the world - have ever known. Illustrious King, your people once again look to you for leadership and counsel in the coming days. Will you channel the will of the gods and restore your once proud kingdom to its greatest heights? Will you build new monuments to forever enshrine the memories of your people? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Introduction: Greetings, wayward one. I am known as Pacal. (Toch o'lal dix'colo. Kuya'ral tenha P'akal.) Defeat: Today comes pain that is always hot. With you comes the path to the black storm. (Behla'e' tal lelo' Yah U laylie k'iinal. Yetel tal A beh u ch'en.) Unique Attributes Strategy Music Mod Support Events and Decisions Construct Pok-Ta-Pok Ballcourts The sport of Pok-Ta-Pok has long held great significance in Mayan culture, and it entertains our people greatly as well. Ordering the construction of Ballcourts and endorsing games throughout the empire will help promote our culture. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be the Maya * Must have Pyramids in all cities * Must have researched Theology * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 2 Magistrates Rewards: * +2 Culture from every Pyramid Improve our Atlatls Recent developments have rendered the Atlatl obsolete, this truly is a shame as they are much easier to produce. Perhaps with some time and investment, we will be able to improve on current designs and allow the Atlatl to compete with contemporary weapons, so that we will be able to continue supplying our soldiers with Atlatls. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be the Maya * Must have researched Construction * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 150 Gold * 1 Magistrate Rewards: * +20% Production when training Archery units * All existing Atlatlists are upgraded to Composite Bowmen Unique Cultural Influence "Our people have now adopted your calendar and predict catastrophes for the near future. I predict that the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture." Category:All Civilizations Category:Vanilla Civilizations Category:Gods and Kings Category:Mesoamerican Cultures Category:61 Civ Battle Royale Category:Mexico